Take Me Now, You Big Viking!
by My Secret O
Summary: <html><head></head>Sookie and Eric are attacked by a mysterious Were chapter 5, From Dead To Worse . Sookie comes to her senses and helps Eric recover from the gunshot he endured protecting her. She does more than heal him.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Charlaine Harris owns everything. I own nothing.

This one shot takes place in Chapter 5 of 'From Dead to Worse.' Assuming, once again, that Sookie has come to her senses and forgets all about Quinn and helps Eric 'recover' from their encounter with the mysterious were sent to kill her.

I want to say a big Thank You to **SeriousCrush**, my amazingly talented content editor. If anyone can make me feel special and loved, it is you, despite your busy week and long hours. Thank you for making me a priority!

Take Me Now, You Big Viking!

'He parked in front of the house, turned to me as much as he could in the little car. "Sookie, I'm hurting….Can I…." He leaned over, brushed his fingers over my neck.'

Eric's cool touch sent a shiver through me, making my body warmer and wetter than it had been a minute ago. I glanced at the spot in his neck where the bullet had entered, and watched wide-eyed as the bullet was forced out of his skin. I held my hand out, and caught the bullet as it fell. I let it drop with a plunk into the cup holder between us.

"Let me see," I said as I grabbed his chin to turn his wounded neck towards the security lights to get a better view. The skin was smooth and shiny, and became the same silky texture of the rest of his neck as I watched him heal. His thick glossy blood still stained his neck, and had pooled slightly in the dip of his collarbone inside his shirt. I pulled the edge of his shirt back to see how much blood he had lost and had the sudden desire to lick him, to taste his blood again, sweet and powerful. I stared at his neck, biting my lip as I fought the urge. Eric could sense my confused state of mind and said, "Sookie….." I had leaned closer to him when I heard him say my name. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent, moaning despite my attempt to control myself. He leaned his head back against the headrest, offering himself to me and whispered my name. I steadied myself by stretching my right arm across his chest, resting my hand on the door, positioning my body a few inches away from his. His cool skin penetrated my clothes, simultaneously quenching and stoking the fire burning inside me. I closed the gap between us and licked his neck, savoring the cool sticky blood that coated my tongue. His left hand reached up and stroked the inside of my thigh, which was hovering over his lap. His touch encouraged me, and I began to devour him with my tongue, licking and sucking his neck frantically.

The small car filled with the sounds of our pleasure.

* * *

><p>I think this is one of the most chopped up and stripped down one-shots. Sorry I left you hanging...please go to my blog at MySecretOFanFiction (dot) wordpress (dot) com the rest of the story is waiting there for you. Please read and review there!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Take Me Now You Big Viking

Part 2

I'm finally writing more of this story. Padore talked me into it (and the picture of Askars in the tub didn't hurt any either mistressjessica1028…). All mistakes are my own.

So much of this is MA that it's been cut dramatically. Please visit my blog at MySecretOFanFiction dot wordpress dot com for the full story. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Eric's POV<p>

Eric sat there, frowning. _There's no way that just happened_. And yet, it did. Evidence surrounded him: the inside of his car smelled like her; wet, warm, and absolutely delicious, his pants were still around his ankles, her sweet blood still lingered in his mouth, and her bra and panties adorned the passenger seat.

Anger came off her in waves from inside her house. Their bond made it impossible to ignore. She was angry and frustrated. Not a good combination.

He still couldn't figure out what he'd said that set her off. He simply stated a fact: he was pleased with the outcome. She yielded to him. He had been trying to bed her for years. Having sex with someone while under a witches spell didn't count as far as he was concerned, but their brief wild encounter moments ago certainly did, and he wanted more.

He opened his cell phone and dialed her house. Someone picked up after the sixth ring but they didn't speak.

"I have something that belongs to you." He couldn't suppress his smile.

Sookie let out a low growl.

"Let me know when you want them back."

"Go to hell, Eric!" The phone disconnected.

He laughed and then wiggled back into his pants, carefully zipping them up before he drove to Shreveport. Pam would be waiting for him.

The second he stepped inside his office at Fangtasia, Pam pressed her body against him, inhaling with her eyes closed. "You smell like fairies, sex, and blood. I've never wanted you more." She fixed her eyes on his face.

Eric smiled. "It's been an eventful night."

*this part's been cut for MA content*

Alcide grumbled into the phone. "What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me why we were attacked by a Were tonight."

The phone filled with dead silence before Alcide replied, "I don't owe you anything, Northman. We're square. Remember?"

"I thought you might want to know there is one less of your kind. As packmaster you should be aware of these things." Eric hung up before Alcide had a chance to respond.

*0*0*0*

It took almost a week before Alcide called him back. Apparently, a war had broken out between Alcide and Patrick's pack due to the influence of a displaced pack from New Orleans. It had been an easy war to start since Alcide and Patrick already hated each other, which is exactly what the other pack was counting on. Sookie was the first target.

Alcide hesitated before he spoke. "I, um, wanted to thank you for letting me know. Your heads up gave me an advantage, and we were able to nip this thing in the bud before it got worse."

"I'll let you know how you can repay me." Eric hung up and called Pam into his office.

"Yes?"

"I need you to call Sookie. Tell her I have information for her about the Were who attacked us. Tell her I'll be available for a meeting tomorrow night at my house at nine. Give her directions."

She rolled her eyes but left without saying anything. When she returned, she smiled. "Sookie was not pleased to hear from me. She said she doesn't want to see you, but…" Her smile grew. "She'll be there."

All he had to do was wait.

Everything was ready. Pam was taking care of Fangtasia, Bobby was on call for the night, and the bath was drawn. His plan was to say as little to Sookie as possible since that seemed to be the problem last time.

Wrapped in a robe Eric said, "When she gets here, direct her downstairs and then let yourself out."

Bobby nodded and then busied himself in the kitchen while Eric went back downstairs.

Candles rimmed the edge of the tub, flickering every time he walked by. He couldn't hold still. Lucky for him, Sookie arrived early. Through the ceiling, he heard footsteps and muffled voices. He could also feel Sookie's anxiety and excitement. He focused on the excitement. Letting the robe fall to the floor, he slid into the tub. The warm water licked his skin and helped ease the tension out of his back. He closed his eyes and leaned his head backward.

"Eric?" Sookie's voice called from the stairs. She called out to him again from his bedroom. Another few seconds and she'd find him. "Where are…"

Eric grinned and opened his eyes. She stood in the doorway, her eyes glazed over. "See anything you like?" He raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help himself.

Sookie's cheeks flushed pink and then she turned around. "I'm sorry I'm early. I'll wait upstairs." A wave of lust rippled off her. She didn't move.

"You could always join me."

Lust turned to irritation. She cleared her throat. "I should wait upstairs." That time, she started moving.

_Shit_. "Before you go, will you please hand me my robe?" He twisted his upper body slightly, the robe just out of reach. He smiled as Sookie inched closer to him, purposefully averting her eyes. The second she was within reach he grasped her wrist, turning her body to face him. He held her tightly in his hand and sat up, his face inches away from hers.

She shut her eyes and her breath came out as shallow gasps. "I… I…"

He silenced her with a kiss. If he had to choose between talking and kissing, he would always choose kissing. Especially Sookie. He pushed his tongue against her teeth, seeking entrance to her mouth and moaned when she gave in. In a momentary lack of focus, Sookie managed to twist free. He waited for the moment when she would storm away, but instead she surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're warm," she whispered into his mouth, and then she kissed him again. Just like that, her irritation slipped away, along with her inhibition. She tightened her hold on his neck, pulling her body against his.

She leaned heavily against his hands, letting him support her limp body. Her eyes fluttered open, a smile tugging up the corners of her mouth. She glanced at the floor and said, "We made a mess." A puddle surrounded the tub.

Eric shrugged and bent forward to kiss her.

*This part is REALLY not for anyone under 18!*

"Not that I don't appreciate your elaborate ruse to get me to have sex with you again, because I do – the candles are a particularly nice touch – but weren't you going to tell me something about our attack last week? After all, that _was_ the reason you set up this meeting, right?"

He struggled to keep a straight face. "I alerted Alcide, which surely saved many lives. You were the first in what would've been a long bloody battle started by a neighboring Were community displaced by Katrina. You were the only hit."

Sookie's eyebrows arched. "So no one was hurt?"

"Only me." He touched the side of his neck where he'd taken a bullet the week before. "But you were good enough to heal me, so I suppose no one was hurt but the Were sent to attack us."

Sookie grimaced. "He chose the wrong guy to mess with."

"His mistake was going after you. I will always keep you safe."

She touched his cheek. "Thank you for that. I feel safe."

*This part too...*

When her eyes opened, they slowly focused on his. "You're hungry."

"Always hungry for you." He licked the side of her neck, his fangs scraping her warm skin, her blood pulsing against his lips.

"Do it," she said as she rubbed against him. Her breath caught as she waited for the bite.

Her blood pooled in his mouth, filling him with heat, life, and love.

He drank as much as he thought he could, and when he finally pulled away, he knew he had to tell her.

"Sookie, I love you." He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her.

She smiled, as sleepy satisfied smile. "I love you too."

The End

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is so choppy here. I can't risk getting on the FF police's radar! Please visit my blog for the full story! MySecretOFanFiction dot wordpress dot com Thank you! :)<p> 


End file.
